dcvsmarvelfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos vs. Darkseid
Thanos & Darkseid At a Glance Dahttp://ios-android-apk.weebly.com/pokemon-origin.htmlrkseid: Darkseid is an evil ruler of his own fiery planet; Apokolips. He is a god with superhuman abilities as well as control over the Omega Effect. This allows him to project eye beams that can not only incinerate or teleport but can also turn at right angles to catch their opponent. The Omega Beams,sometimes called Omega Sanction, lock on to the target's soul and therefore the target can't escape. Wonder Woman's bracelets, Superman and Doomsday are some of (if not absolutely) the only things to withstand a blast of his Omega Beams. Darkseid has a large set of other powers that make him nearly omnipotent. Darkseid is said to be hundreds of thousands of Earth years old though Apokolips lives outside the normal boundaries of time and space in the Universe. Apokolips and the New Gods live across the whole multiverse with only the single form they always have. Darkseid also has a whole army of other New Gods with the same attributes as Darkseid, barring the Omega Beams, that he can call on for assistance. Thanos: Thanos is a ruthless dominator from a planet he has instilled great fear in and devastated. He is a titanian that possesses many super powers and amazing abilities. Thanos's power is best shown through his encounters with others (a point that shall be addressed later on). He possesses powers like a superhuman regeneration factor and teleportation, matter manipulation and energy manipulation. He was formerly immortal because of Death's ban from her embrace but this has been lifted since then. Abilities First of all, if Darkseid and Thanos were in the DC universe/dimension, Darkseid can easily win. Just a blast of his omipotent beams can heavily damage Thanos or even kill him in the fight. Remember that the Infinity stones only work on their own universe or dimension, and not anyother. So, in this case, however Darkseid wins. Thanos can use his superhuman strength to fight and try to damage Darkseid, but it is of no use. The only way Thanos can efficiently damage or kill Darkseid is to be in the universe or dimension the Infinity stones favour. Round 1 to Darkseid Don't celebrate just yet. Thanos also packs a punch. Thanos also can alter to new dimensions or to the universe that the Gauntlet favours. With his infinity Gauntlet working, Thanos can even change the reality upside down for Darkseid. I know, I know. Darkseid is powerful and omnipotent but he lacks awareness. Thanos can fly up to him and punch Darkseid, and eventually use the infinity stones to suck the very life out of him, or let him hold the Power Stone.. As that would vaporize him and only a celestial could hold it Thanos is a supervillain in Marvel, and is the powerfulest. Darkseid, on the other hand is the powerfulest in the DC comic world. So now fuss, no muss. I'll let you take the decision. BUT, I'd still say firmly that Thanos can win. Either on chances of by using his powers.Thanos has super natural and magical powers and super human strength and can take down the whole of Avengers and Justice League down( only if it were on their dimension ). What about Darkseid ? Mostly evenly matched, but Thanos is much stronger and powerful when his at the universe which is the most favourable for the Infinity Gauntlet. Just get over with it guys. Thanos could win. But well yet then, it's up to you. Who'd win? Darksied Make your choice Thanos is a match to Darkseid. He wields the infinity stones. Darkseid, the omnipotent. BOTH EVENLY MATCHED. Thanos could turn down all of the reality of the universe to bring Darkseid down. But Darkseid wouldn't stand by. With his omnipotence and infinite power and invulnerability, can also be evenly matched with Thanos. So yet, your choice depends on who'd win. Who wins?